Insane
by Rei Kimi79
Summary: Chapter 1 UPDATE. Ini hanya tentang kemampuan spesial yang dimiliki beberapa manusia didunia. Mereka dikumpulkan menjadi satu dalam kehidupan. Apa dari kalian ada yang memilikinya? Bagaimana rasanya? Kaisoo / EXO / BoysLove. [HIATUS for this FF]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Insane..**

**Author : Rei Kimi**

**Cast : Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai (EXO)**

**Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, BoysLove, School-Life.**

**Rating : M**

**Pemberitahuan sedikit, FF ini adalah FF KaiSoo pertama yang saya buat, sekaligus yang saya publish di FFn. Kenapa ratingnya M? Sebenarnya nggak ada sesuatu yang menjurus Y**ong. Cuma karena mungkin akan ada beberapa bahasa yang sedikit kasar. Tapi, Karena ini prolog, jadi belum ada yang seperti itu. terimakasih atas perhatiannya. Read and Review? ^^**

**WARNING : gak suka silahkan menjauh :D**

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Memandang banyak gumpalan awan hitam yang berarakan, menyebar semakin luas. Ia sadar, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Kesalahan yang kali ini ia lakukan, ketika dirinya tidak membawa payung atau jas hujan. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat laki-laki yang sibuk berjongkok disamping sebuah pusara. Rasa iba menggrogoti hati kecilnya. Memandang punggung laki-laki itu, aura kelam terpancar dari sana. Memang tidak semua orang bisa melihat pancaran aura oranglain. Do Kyungsoo, seseorang yang di berikan kelebihan oleh Tuhan untuk melihat aura oranglain.

Mungkin kedengarannya mudah, dan tak memiliki arti apa-apa. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo melihat aura oranglain tidaklah menyenangkan. Apalagi ketika aura gelap memancar dari seseorang yang dilihatnya. Kalian tau, 'kan, aura gelap atau kelam tidaklah bagus untuk dilihat? Aura-aura itu bisa menjadi tanda apa yang sedang dan nantinya akan terjadi pada orang itu.

Seperti yang terjadi pada orangtua Kai—laki-laki yang sedang berjongkok dan diapit oleh dua pusara—. Sebelum terjadi peristiwa naas yang mengakibatkan kedua orangtua Kai meninggal dunia, Kyungsoo sempat melihat aura gelap yang mengitari kedua orangtua Kai. Kyungsoo sudah mengartikan bahwa itu pertanda buruk. Namun, Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa menjelaskannya pada Kai. Bukan bermaksud untuk merahasiakan apa yang ia lihat. Tapi, inilah yang seharusnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa memberitahukan kemampuannya ini kepada oranglain.

Semua ini disimpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan lagi, Kyungsoo bisa saja menyelamatkan orangtua Kai. Tapi, saat itu Kyungsoo sudah terlambat untuk membantu. Kedatangan Kyungsoo saat itu hanyalah sia-sia belaka. Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo tidak begitu senang akan hadirnya kemampuan ini. Namun ia mensyukurinya, setidaknya ini adalah anugrah yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya.

Kyungsoo mendekat pada Kai, ditepuknya punggung yang terlihat kokoh namun ternyata rapuh dan menyimpan banyak kepalsuan.

"Seharusnya kita segera kembali ke asrama, hari mulai gelap, Kai.." kata Kyungsoo, Kai menoleh. Mata datar itu memancarkan banyak kepiluan. Tanpa bicara, Kai bangkit dari tempatnya. Berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menyukai ini, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Kai. Setidaknya biarkan dia berjalan berdampingan dengan Kai. Namun, Kai selalu berjalan lebih dulu ketika suasana hatinya sedang kacau. Kyungsoo tidak menyukai ini. Kegelapan juga tidak Kyungsoo sukai.

Termasuk kegelapan yang sedang Kai alami.

* * *

**Ini baru prolog, hehe**

**Gimana? Jelek? Maklumin ajalah *pundung /.\**

**Review? Or Delete?**

**Rei Kimi,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Insane..**

**Author : Rei Kimi**

**Cast : Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai (EXO)**

**Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, BoysLove, Friendship, School-Life.**

**Rating : M**

**Ulalala~~ akhirnya Chapter 1 terwujud *sujudsyukur***

**Rating M bukan berarti ada begitu(?)annya yak. Saya mah anak baik(?) *boong xD terimakasih ada yang udah review di prolog :3 *kecup basah* :D**

**WARNING : BOYxBOY. Don't Like Don't Read, arrachi?**

* * *

**Chapter 1..**

* * *

Kyungsoo meratapi air hujan yang turun sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ia mengeratkan mantel cokelat yang dikenakannya pada tubuh yang rentan akan hawa dingin. Kyungsoo melirik laki-laki yang sedang duduk dengan santainya dibangku halte. Kepalanya terus saja tertunduk, tak menghiraukan bahwa pasalnya Kyungsoo terus memperhatikannya.

Iba? Jelas.

Merasa bersalah? Sudah pasti.

Tapi itulah takdir. Kita tidak bisa menghentikan takdir, meskipun kita telah berusaha mencegahnya.

Kyungsoo mendekat, lebih tepatnya duduk disamping Kai yang memang kosong. Udara dingin menerpa tubuh Kyungsoo, bukan hanya dingin tapi panas juga menerpa tubuhnya. Hawa panas ini berasal dari Kai. Sudah sering Kyungsoo merasakannya apabila berada disamping Kai. Kai, yang hanya sibuk pada pikirannya sendiri. Seandainya Kyungsoo bisa membaca pikiran? Mungkin ia akan mudah mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Kai saat ini.

"Kubur saja harapanmu. Hanya aku yang bisa melakukan hal itu, kau sudah tau itu 'kan?" suara datar Kai menyapa indra pendengaran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Matanya memandangi genangan air yang sejak tadi telah terbentuk.

"Ya tentu saja, tapi aku juga..."

"Menjauhlah dariku." Kata Kai sakratis membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Kita pulang,"

* * *

**..Rei Kimi..**

* * *

Mungkin rasanya aneh ketika berjalan tanpa bicara seperti ini. Keheningan. Sunyi. Sepi. Kyungsoo bosan sekali. Sesekali ia memperhatikan Kai yang lebih dulu jalan didepannya. Sudah berkali-kali Kyungsoo menyamakan posisinya namun Kai justru semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Mau tidak mau, Kyungsoo dibuat pasrah karenanya. Kyungsoo melihat jam yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 p.m KST. Lorong asrama menjadi sangat kosong karena memang sudah tak ada lagi penghuni yang keluar lewat dari pukul 07.45 p.m KST. Jam itu sudah ditentukan batas waktu penghuni asrama untuk kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Dan sekalinya ada yang berani, orang itu harus dipertanyakan.

Apa benar manusia ataukah.. hantu?

Kyungsoo bergidik saat menerima kenyataan bahwa asrama sekolah mereka memang berhantu. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba terhenti saat ia dan Kai melewati sebuah lorong. Bukankah seharusnya Kai berbelok? Kyungsoo melihat Kai yang sudah berada jauh didepan sana. Ia berhenti dan berdiri didepan sebuah kamar dengan nomor 73. Dan Kyungsoo tau itu kamar siapa, tentu saja itu kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Kai dingin, tapi sebenarnya sangat perhatian. Itulah yang selalu Kyungsoo ingat.

Kyungsoo segera berlari kecil, menghampiri Kai. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo berdiri didepan kamarnya sendiri. Kai mulai beranjak menjauh.

"Kai.." Kai berhenti tanpa berbalik. "Terimakasih,"

Tanpa menjawab, Kai berlalu di lorong yang berada sebelum kamar Kai. Ia sudah berbelok, dan tepat saat itu Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hanya tinggal menekan kode yang ada disisi pintu, maka pintu sudah langsung terbuka. Kyungsoo melihat seorang laki-laki berparas manis keturunan China yang sedang sibuk di meja belajar. Laki-laki itu mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri dengan pensil mekanik. Kyungsoo memperhatikan guratan yang timbul dari wajah itu. Alisnya menyatu, dahi mengkerut, dan rambutnya yang selalu tertata rapih –bahkan saat bangun tidur—kini berantakan. Kyungsoo berdiri disamping laki-laki itu.

Saat masuk tadi, Kyungsoo sudah menyadari aura sedikit keabu-abuan yang terpancar dari laki-laki ini. Tidak terlalu abu-abu, karena putihnya masih mendominasi.

"Luhan-_hyeong_.. ada apa denganmu?"

Dengan gerakan cepat, laki-laki bernama Luhan itu langsung menutup buku yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat luapan kekesalannya. Dengan senyuman yang terbilang sangat manis, Luhan menengadah untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kyung?" Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bukan ini jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, _hyeong_.."

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Luhan yang bingung. Kyungsoo segera menuju ranjang susun. Ranjangnya berada di atas, sedangkan Luhan dibawah. Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin sekali tidur di ranjang bawah, tapi ia sendiri mengurungkan niatnya saat mengetahui kebiasaan buruk yang dilakukan Luhan ketika ia tidur.

Baru saja Kyungsoo menaiki satu anak tangga kayu, tiba-tiba ujung kaosnya di tarik. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan Luhan yang menarik kaos itu. Kebiasaan menarik kaos juga termasuk buruk—menurut Kyungsoo—karena itu bisa saja merusak kaosnya. Meskipun memang jika Luhan yang melakukannya itu terlihat sangat imut. Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat Luhan yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya. Oh, jujur saja, Kyungsoo tidak menyukai kalau ada orang terdekatnya menundukkan kepala. Menundukkan kepala itu memiliki artian yang banyak bagi Kyungsoo. Apalagi saat menundukkan kepala terlalu lama. Kyungsoo tidak menyukainya.

Depresi. Berbohong. Ketakutan. Itu kadang menjadi artinya.

Dan Kyungsoo tau, yang Luhan rasakan adalah kata yang terakhir tadi. Ketakutan. Entahlah apa yang membuat laki-laki manis ini takut.

"Apa yang terjadi, _hyeong_?" Kyungsoo langsung membawa Luhan duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Luham masih saja tertunduk.

"Ya! _Hyeong_! Kau tau kan aku tidak suka melihat seseorang menunduk. Kalau memang kau ingin aku mendengarkan ceritamu, maka angkat wajahmu dan lihatlah aku." Luhan mengangkat wajahnya.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat melihat mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Dan pelupuk matanya itu seakan sudah tak sanggup menahan airmata yang menggenang disana terlalu lama. Kyungsoo mengusap-usap punggung Luhan yang semakin lama semakin bergetar. Dan setelah ini Kyungsoo tau apa yang akan terjadi.

"Huuaa.. Kyungsoo... Bagaimana ini..? Hiks," Luhan menangis sembari memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sudah biasa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bertanya perlahan. Membiarkan Luhan yang seharusnya lebih dewasa darinya bersikap seperti anak kecil.

"Aku.. Aku melihatnya.."

"Melihat apa?" Kyungsoo semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Luhan katakan.

"Aku.. melihat hantu lagi, huuuaa.. Hiks.. srooott,"

Kyungsoo meringis saat mendengar suara terakhir itu. Sudah dipastikan apa yang Luhan lakukan saat ini. Luhan menjadikan kaos Kyungsoo sebagai tempatnya membuang cairan berlendir yang keluar dari hidungnya ketika menangis. Ash! Luhan-_hyeong_ memang jorok—batik Kyungsoo.

"Lalu? bukankah memang itu kemampuanmu, _hyeong_? Melihat hantu,"

Ya, Luhan mampu melihat hantu. Sudah berbagai jenis—rupa hantu, Luhan melihatnya. Memang sih, setiap melihat hantu Luhan ketakutan. Tapi, tidak biasanya sampai menangis seperti ini. Mungkinkah hantu itu menakutkan atau hantu itu mengejek atau mengerjai Luhan? Ck. Rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Ya, tapi hantu itu perempuan.. sangat cantik.."

"Lalu kau merasa kalah cantik darinya, _hyeong_?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo, dan memukul kepala Kyungsoo. Oh, nasib apa Kyungsoo harus terima dari laki-laki ini? Setelah mengotori pakaian Kyungsoo, ia memukul Kyungsoo? Tidak sopan sekali, tapi begitulah Luhan.

"Bukan.."

"Kalau bukan, terus mengapa _hyeong_? Ceritakan lebih jelas, jangan sepotong-potong begini,"

"Cih, saat itu.. aku penasaran dengan hantu perempuan itu. Ia sepertinya sedang melihat sesuatu. Dan karena rasa penasaranku yang berlebihan, aku ikut melihat apa yang ia lihat. Dan itu... memalukan!"

"Apa? Apa?"

"Tapi kau janji tidak akan tertawa, Kyung." Kyungsoo mengangguk, dalam hati ia berkata—tergantung.

"Hantu itu sedang mengintip S-Sehun yang sedang berganti baju setelah latihan bermain basket. Dan itu..."

Kyungsoo mengatupkan mulutnya tak percaya. Jujur saja tawanya ingin meledak saat ini juga, namun bagaimana lagi? Kyungsoo harus bisa menahan tawanya untuk saat ini.

"...Sehun tidak sengaja melihatku. Dan itu berarti ia berpikiran kalau aku yang mengintipnya. Padahal bukan aku, tapi hantu itu..."

"HAHAHA..." tawa Kyungsoo akhirnya meledak. Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya yang mungil itu. Luhan sudah bisa menebak kalau Kyungsoo pasti akan tertawa seperti ini. Pasalnya, Kyungsoo sangat mengetahui bahaimana perasaan Luhan terhadap Sehun.

"Ish, sudah aku bilang jangan tertawa.."

"Hahah, habisnya itu lucu, _hyeong_. Kenapa kau tidak lari saat itu?" Kyungsoo menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Itu.. Itu.."

"Bahahaha, kau menyukainya 'kan?"

"Kalau itu bukannya kau sudah tau? Aku memang menyukai Sehun.." jelas Luhan bosan.

"Bukan itu.. tapi—"

"YA! Aku bukan laki-laki seperti itu, bodoh! Cih, kau menyebalkan Do Kyungsoo.."

Luhan segera naik ke atas ranjangnya. Mendorong Kyungsoo untuk menjauhi ranjangnya. Segera saja ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Sebegitu mempesonanya-kah Sehun, hingga hantu saja tertarik padanya. Ya, meskipun Luhan sering bercerita tentang Sehun, tapi Kyungsoo sendiri belum bertemu secara langsung dengan Sehun. Ia sungguh penasaran aura seperti apa yang terpancar dari tubuh laki-laki itu.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghela nafas panjang, tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan hal itu. Tidak baik juga untuknya. Segera saja ia menuju lemari, mengambil kaos untuk mengganti kaosnya yang jorok ini.

* * *

**..Rei Kimi..**

* * *

Langkah kaki terdengar menggema disepanjang koridor sekolah. Murid berkemampuan khusus juga memiliki tugas untuk belajar 'kan? Langkah kaki itu terdengar perlahan namun semakin lama semakin cepat. Seperti tengah berkejar-kejaran, karena langkah kaki itu terdengar sangat banyak dan ramai. Kyungsoo yang baru saja ingin berbelok, tiba-tiba jatuh beserta tumpukan buku-buku yang sudah tertata rapih dalam dekapannya. Namun, semuanya sia-sia ketika itu jatuh. Seseorang berkata, tubuh tinggi dan matanya ada lingkaran hitam menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

"Maaf, kami sedang buru-buru,"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia harus kembali membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat sepasang sepatu berdiri dihadapannya. Kyungsoo mendongak, terkejut bukan main saat menemukan mata kelam itu bersanding dengan matanya. Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tak kuasa memandang mata itu terlalu lama. Terlalu menakutkan baginya.

Tanpa diminta, laki-laki itu membantu Kyungsoo membereskan buku-buku yang berantakan itu. Mengambil alih agar dirinya saja yang membawa buku yang disusun lebih dari 10 buku itu, dan semuanya tidak tipis. Kai—laki-laki itu segera mengambil garis depan dalam melangkah. Kyungsoo? Tentu saja kembali berada di garis belakang.

"Kau pasti tidak tau kalau Luhan-_hyeong_ mencarimu. Ikut aku,"

Hening. Bosan. Tidak menarik.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berlari dan segera menggandeng lengan Kai. Sungguh itu membuat Kai terkejut bukan main. Kai memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Kyungsoo, tapi seakan tak perduli. Kyungsoo justru bersenandung kecil. Gandengan di tangan Kai semakin mengerat ketika Kai ingin mencoba melepaskannya. Kai ingin memberontak tapi tidak mungkin karena bisa-bisa buku-buku akan jatuh dan menimpa mereka.

Tidak.

Yang paling penting Kyungsoo. Buku ini akan menimpanya. Dan Kai..

Tidak ingin Kyungsoo terluka.

Dengan langkah riang, Kyungsoo terus bersenandung. Hingga ia tak sengaja menyanyikan lagu BTOB tapi hanya bagian. Mungkin lebih tepatnya mengingat.

"You make me go insane.."

Kai menyerngitkan dahinya. Apa maksud dari itu? Insane? Bukankah itu berarti gila? Siapa yang gila? Kyungsoo-kah?

"Kau gila Kyungsoo," Kai berkata dengan wajah datarnya dan tanpa memandang Kyungsoo yang sumringah.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang senang."

Kai berdecak, tanpa Kyungsoo bilang pun, Kai sudah merasakannya. Kai tau kalau Kyungsoo senang, tapi entahlah. Setahu Kai, lagu itu tidaklah memiliki arti menyenangkan melainkan sebaliknya. Menyedihkan. Sama sepertinya. Yang bisa saja tiba-tiba menjadi gila.

* * *

**..Rei Kimi..**

* * *

Kyungsoo membungkuk saat melihat seniornya yang bernama Baekhyun berjaga perpustakaan. Senyumnya mengembang ketika Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya. Kai hanya diam saat mendapatkan pemandangan seperti itu. Iri-kah? Sepertinya tidak, karena harusnya banyak orang yang merasa iri pada Kai. Mendapatkan kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran oranglain bukankah sangat menakjubkan?

Namun, mendapatkan kemampuan ini adalah musibah bagi Kyungsoo. Mana ada orang yang mau dibaca pikirannya? Mana ada orang yang mau, apabila bagian paling dalam dan rahasia itu tersentuh? Tidak ada, tapi Kyungsoo? Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama memiliki kemampuan khusus, mereka bisa berteman seperti ini. Tapi benarkah Kai menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai temannya? Atau hanya Kyungsoo saja yang beranggapan seperti itu?

Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan yang tau.

"_Hyeong_, hari ini kau menjaga sendirian?" Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun untuk membereskan buku-buku yang baru saja ia antar bersama Kai.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan kau mencari seseorang?"

"Eh? Siapa yang _hyeong_ maksud?"

"Suho?" Kyungsoo terperajat. Alisnya berbentuk seperti gelombang.

"Ya! Tidak, aku tidak mencarinya,"

"Benarkah?"

"Haruskah aku berbohong?"

Baekhyun tertawa. Kyungsoo memang anak yang jujur. Tidak ada kebohongan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

Kai yang hanya berdiam diri dengan duduk di bangku baca hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas bosan. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menarik Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya pergi. Tiba-tiba suara bersin terdengar dan itu dari Kai. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung saja berlarian ke arah Kai.

"Ya. Kai, kau tak apa?"

"Aku lupa kalau aku alergi perpustakaan. Aku akan segera keluar, ku tunggu kau disana. Jangan lupa, Luhan-_hyeong_ mencarimu."

Sepeninggal Kai, Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti. Kai. Ia merasa kalau sahabat kecilnya itu sudah mulai membuka diri kembali. Kai yang dulu akan segera kembali, tapi apa benar sepenuhnya? Entahlah. Setidaknya Kai tidak boleh seperti ini.

Setelah meminta ijin untuk pergi lebih dulu dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo segera menyusul Kai yang sedang menyender pada sisi tembok yang tak jauh dari pintu perpustakaan. Ia berlari menyusul Kai, dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapan Kai membuat Kai terkejut. Ck. Sudah berapa kali, laki-laki bermata bulat ini mengagetkannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum tiga jari.

"Jadi dimana Luhan-_hyeong_?"

"Ada di atap sekolah,"

"Ahh, baiklah. Ayo kesana.."

Dengan semangat yang luar biasa, Kyungsoo tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sekarang berjalan lebih dulu daripada Kai. Dan ini pertama kalinya, Kai memandang punggung Kyungsoo. Punggung yang selalu tegar, tak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya. Itulah punggung Do Kyungsoo. Ada sesuatu yang menggetarkan hati dan jiwa Kai. Sesuatu yang ingin terus bersama Kyungsoo. Sesuatu yang akan mati kalau saja Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya. Sesuatu yang tidak Kai tau itu apa.

Kai memang tidak bisa melihat aura oranglain seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Tapi, kalau masalah aura Kyungsoo. Kai sudah tau tanpa memiliki kemampuan apapun. Kai tidak akan mudah tertipu dengan senyuman Kyungsoo yang sama tapi mengandung banyak arti.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di atap. Disana sudah berdiri seorang laki-laki yang memang adalah Luhan. Kyungsoo langsung saja berhambur ke arah Luhan saat melihat laki-laki itu berbalik. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menjauh saat merasakan aura yang tidak jelas ada di diri Luhan. Kyungsoo memegang tangan Luhan yang dingin. Ini seperti bukan Luhan.

"_Hyeong_,"

"Kyung..." Luhan berucap dengan nada lemah. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu hati Kyungsoo saat mendengar suara Luhan. Kai yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Tidak ingin menatap. Kai, bisa saja membaca apa yang di pikirkan Luhan. Tapi, ia tidak ingin melakukan itu sekarang. Rasanya terlalu curang, dan Kai juga hanya memakai kemampuannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Yang sebenarnya Kai sadari, bahwa tidak sepenuhnya pikiran Kyungsoo dan ia jamah.

Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang mengguncangkan tubuh Luhan. Namun, Luhan tak bergeming. Ia masih setia dengan tatapan kosongnya. Meskipun kosong tapi Luhan tetap bisa sadar. Hanya saja mulutnya kelu untuk berbicara.

"_Hyeong_! Jangan membuatku khawatir,"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat saat menatap mata Luhan yang kosong. Mata itu memandang tanpa berkedip. Sesuatu yang besar merasuk ke tubuhnya. Airmatanya tak sengaja mengalir. Ini benar-benar bukan Luhan. Luhan tidak seperti ini. Luhan adalah laki-laki yang memiliki kepribadian yang cerah.

"_Hyeong.._ Kau pasti mendengarkanku kan? Lepaskan semuanya _hyeong_. Berikan semuanya kepadaku," Kai melotot tak percaya. Ia segera meraih tangan Kyungsoo, menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Kau gila, Kyung! Jangan lakukan hal yang membahayakan dirimu,"

"Setidaknya aku harus melakukan ini, karena aku tidak ingin temanku yang berharga terluka."

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kai. Ia menatap Luhan penuh arti. Di pegangnya kedua pipi Luhan. Aura Luhan semakin gelap dan parah. Ini melebihi Kai yang kemarin. Ini adalah aura yang memancarkan keputusasaan. Manusia akan melakukan apapun ketika ia merasa putus asa.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengambil setengah aura itu atau mungkin semuanya. Ia tidak ingin terjadi apapun pada Luhan yang memang sudah dianggapnya kakak sendiri.

Dada Kyungsoo bergemuruh. Denyut jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat. Paru-parunya serasa terbakar. Sesak sekali. Ia butuh oksigen segera. Matanya yang tertutup sudah sangat gelap. Ditambah gelap lagi karena menyerap aura Luhan.

Ini pertama kali yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

Hampa.

'_Bisakah aku kembali dari kehampaan ini? Oh Tuhan,_' batin Kyungsoo menyerah.

* * *

**..Rei Kimi..**

* * *

Kai menelan ludah pahit saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan pingsan di hadapannya secara hampir bersamaan. Luhan yang selang tak berapa lama dari pingsannya langsung terbangun. Ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar, membiaskan cahaya masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Terkejut. Luhan terkejut saat melihat ada Kai, apalagi Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo tertidur dipelukan Kai?

"Kai? Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini? Dan aku? Seharusnya aku dikelas sekarang,"

Luhan memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Kai menatap mata Luhan, kepalanya serasa dihantam batu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi Kai untuk membaca pikiran Luhan lebih dalam.

"Kyungsoo pingsan, _hyeong_. Aku akan segera mengantarnya ke UKS,"

Kai menganggkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang tidak terlalu berat untuk ukuran laki-laki. Sebenarnya Kai sungguh khawatir melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, apalagi Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja seperti orang linglung. Ingin sekali Kai menghajar Luhan karena membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Tapi, apa daya? Kai tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Karena Kai tau, ini bukan ulah Luhan. Hanya saja ada oranglain yang menggunakan Luhan sebagai medianya untuk berbuat kejahatan.

Luhan yang berjalan di belakang Kai. Menatap khawatir pada Kyungsoo. Ia tidak tau apa-apa soal ini. Ia juga tidak mengerti. Seingatnya, tadi ia masih ada didalam kelas.

Namun, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk dan mendekat pada Luhan. Seseorang dengan jubah bewarna hitam. Luhan kira itu hantu, sehingga Luhan mengabaikannya. Dan setelah itu, ia tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi. Kehidupannya terasa gelap.

* * *

**..Rei Kimi..**

* * *

Kai memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur. Harusnya ini menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan karena bisa memandangi wajah manis yang sedang tertidur itu. Tapi, saat ini nyawa Kyungsoo-lah yang menjadi taruhannya. Kyungsoo harus segera bangun untuk menceritakan segalanya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Tapi akankah Kyungsoo kembali bangun? Akankah Kyungsoo mampu keluar dari kehampaan itu?

* * *

**TBC -,-"**

**Halah, FF macam apa ini? -.-'**

**Jelek? Abal? Membingungkan? Aneh? Pendek?  
**

**Silahkan keluarin uneg-unegnya di kolom review. Gomawo~ *bow**

**Rei Kimi,**


End file.
